Cushion material in which the covering material is put onto urethane is generally used in seats in automobiles and other vehicles and aircraft, in chairs for home or office use, or in door linings or interior appointments. The urethane and covering material are usually put together detachably using a fastening part that is fixed to a urethane molding.
In order to provide fastening parts on the urethane surface inexpensively and stably, the integral forming of urethane and fastening parts has been implemented. In the prior art, the fastening parts are previously covered so that the liquid foaming raw materials do not adhere to the surface of the fastening parts, then the liquid foaming raw material is flowed in, and thereafter portions to which the material is attached are cut away.
With the conventional method, in order to prevent the liquid foaming raw material from adhering to the fastening surface, it has been necessary to pre-manufacture guide members which are the same length as each fastening part and fit into a urethane metal mold. That is, the guide member must be remade for each desired length of fastening part, which causes an increase in the fabrication time and cost. In addition, additional equipment is needed for each fastening part to prevent the liquid foaming raw material from flowing onto the fastening surface, which results in increasing of the cost and the number of operating processes. Another drawback of the conventional method is that because the fastening part has a relatively low peeling strength, the covering material of the cushion material easily peels off.
Thus the purpose of the invention is to provide a novel guide member that reduces cost and the number of processes.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a novel guide member that effectively cuts off the seepage of liquid foaming raw material onto the fastening surface.
A further purpose of the invention is to provide an integral molding method that improves the peeling strength of the fastening part.